Augmented reality viewing devices allow users to observe a scene while simultaneously seeing relevant virtual content that may be aligned (beneficially) to items, images, objects, or environments in the field of view of the device or user. However, the user may move the devices relative to the items and stationary objects in space. The virtual content is therefore to be refreshed based on the new position of the device. However, the virtual content may be displayed incorrectly if the position of the augmented reality device in space is not tracked accurately.